the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birthday Bashed
Birthday Bashed is the fifth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the fourth episode of season 1. Plot After being hired by a king to help celebrate his son 5th birthday, Luan accidentally insulted the king and his family. Which may cause a war between them and Royal Woods. Summary As Luan is practicing her ventriloquist Act with Mr coconut, she gets a call from the Secretary of a king from the small island country of Vonsteinania. She said that the king would like to hire Luan for his son's 5th birthday. As Luan believe it to be a prank, the secretary assured her that this is no prank and the King will pay her 90,000 Vonsteinania bills. Hearing upon that Luan took the deal. The next day, the loud family get a visit with the producer of the show as he learned about Luan's gig and informs her to make sure that this party goes without a hitch. He reveals that Vonsteinania has something that America needs; Hair Gel and without it people can't style their hair. Luan promise to make the King's son birthday the best birthday ever. Just then the King and his son (Along with 10 bodyguards) arrived at the loud house to explain what kind of theme he want for his son. After looking through the list, the prince choose the Medieval theme and the king a noun that his son's birthday will be held here in Royal Woods Park in 3 days. As the king, the producer gave Luan a big book of the culture of Vonsteinania and has 3 day to study it in order to make a good impression of the king. During the 3 days Luan learns more of the culture of Vonsteinania. On the night before the birthday, as Luan was just about to finish the last chapter, she began to get tired and I fell asleep. The next day the park, Luan and her assistant Lincoln has just finished setting up the Medieval theme, when suddenly the producer arrive and asked Luan about the book and she replied that she did read the book and know about their culture. When he went to greet the king, she remembered that in Vonsteinania when one greet the King, they might take off their left shoe and shake the king's hand with their bare feet, which she did. Then after going back her shoes, Luan also remember that in their culture she must bow to the King on her left knee while snorting, to show her respect to him. In which the king thank Luan and told her he will get the 90,000 Vonsteinania money after the party. As The Prince and his guests are enjoying the party, Luan called him up to take a seat on the throne. Upon sitting on the throne a whoopee cushion sound is made. As Luan started to laugh, she noted that the prince started to cry as he run up to his father for comfort. The king then looked at Luan and told her that she has insulted her family and that he is leaving and returning back to Vonsteinania. As everybody left the producer then turn toward Luan and Lincoln and orders them back to the loud house. At the house the producer begin Rant towards Luan and when doesn't know what he's talking about. Lisa revealed that in Vonsteinania, having someone sit on a whoopee cushion and then laughing at them means you insulted their lineage. As Luan did not know that, the producer revealed that it was on the last chapter of the book and Luan revealed she never read the Final Chapter. The producer told Luan if they can fix this, then america will lose their hair gel supplies and people will have messed up hair. He then got a call from the head of the Studio that tomorrow the king would like to see Luan in his office. The next day at the studio, in the CEO office, Luann and the producer meet the king and CEO, who informs her that that is a way for her to show she sorry of what you did and Luan want to hear it. The king told that Luan that she must spent that next 14 years in prison in order to apologize to the king and his son. When Luan said if there's another for her to apologize, the king said there's no other way because if she doesn't then his country will go into war. The king told Luan she has 24 hours to make a decision and if she does not then it's time for war. Later that night as Luan is pondering what should she do; if she goes to jail, she'll be away from her family but if she stay, then a war will break loose. Just did Hater Keeper arrived, revealing that after what you did to Luann his boss told him he has to make a bed by doing one good deed. Luan then asked Hater Keeper if he can use his powers to send me when back in time to the day of the birthday party and stop the whoopee cushion. However Hater keeper revealed that this kind of request is too dangerous and he explained that he can restore balance of any fandom but sending someone back in time would take a large amount of power to do that, he would be drained for a few days. Luan then begged him to to do it as if she doesn't fix this then she'll go to jail or a War break out. Wanting to help Luan, Hater Keeper used his powers to send the wind back to the day of the Kings son's birthday party. As she arrived, she exactly everything she did before, except just before the prince was about to sit on the throne, she took the whoopie cushion out and threw it away. As the prince sat on the throne, he showed his excitement he said he loves his birthday. After the party, the King then approach Luan and thanked her giving his son the best birthday ever. As a reward he gave her a check for 90,000 Vonsteinania dollars, which later revealed that in American money that's only $9,000. Has Luan return home, she sees hater keeper on her porch revealing that because of what he did, he is drain of his powers is unable to return back home for a few days. Luan then offer to let him stay at the loud house until he get his powers back. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes